The invention relates to a cylinder for a two-stroke engine, in particular, a scavenging two-stroke engine, of a hand-guided power tool such as a motor chain saw, a cut-off machine, a trimmer or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,496 discloses a cylinder of a two-stroke engine having a cylinder wall provided with transfer passages. In the area adjoining the transfer ports flow deflecting vanes are provided in the transfer passages that can have a honeycomb or grid structure. The vanes extend up to the transfer port. The vanes are inserted as a separate component into the transfer passage and requires therefore an additional assembly step and represent additional components. When the vanes are made to be thin, they have only a minimal mechanical stability or strength. When they are configured to be thicker or stronger, the vanes reduce the flow cross-section in the transfer port so that the quantity of air supplied to the combustion chamber is reduced. Enlarging the transfer ports is not easily possible because of the spatial conditions present at the cylinder, in particular, because of timing. When the transfer ports are displaced in the direction toward the exhaust, the exhaust gas values will worsen because the combustion chamber scavenging is worsened and the fresh mixture can flow directly into the exhaust.